


Jingle Bells

by Whilst_Mist



Series: The Family [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Damian thing Santa is a demon, Family, M/M, Set in The Family Universe, Tim just goes with it, little kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilst_Mist/pseuds/Whilst_Mist
Summary: In which Damian believes that Santa is evil.





	

Edward woke up someone trying to crawl over him and into the large bed. Taking a breath from being stepped on he moved a bit pulling the little body onto the bed before rolling over on his side as the little Omega started to pull a pillow over getting comfortable before falling back to sleep.

Pulling the blanket up Edward smiled rubbing Tim's back for a minute before going back to sleep. The sleep only seemed to last a few minutes when the door banged opened ith screaming voices.

"Christmas shopping!" Jason screamed as the twelve-year-old Alpha rushed to the bed. "Christmas shopping!"

"And seeing Santa!" Dick somehow managed to scream louder as the two of them yanked at the blankets. "Come on, come on! You gotta get up!"

A low growl came from the bed as Bruce pulling a pillow off his face. "What time is it?"

Glaring over at the clock Edward groaned. "Seven... the mall isn't opened until ten."

"Come on, ya know it takes a super long time to get to the City!" Jason was now jumping on the bed. "Come on were gonna meet Roy there!"

"And the others!" Dick crawled onto Bruce's chest. "Please!"

"Go back to bed, Dick."

"But Bruce!" Dick's eyes watered. "It's Damian's first Christmas!"

"He's right, Bruce," Edward muttered from where he was attempting to keep his blanket as Jason was tugging at it. "Damian's never had a Christmas."

"Christmas shopping. Christmas's not for another seven days." Bruce groaned as he got up stretching before picking up Tim who was holding his arms out. "Alright, alright, let's get up, get something to eat and get ready."

"I'll go get Damian!" Dick ran out of the room. "Daaaaaaaaamian...!"

\--

Edward was trying to wash off Jason's face as the Alpha was trying to escape him when the door opened with Dick pulling Damian in who was glaring at him muttering under his breath in arbric.

"What's wrong, Damian?"

"I was in the middle of my morning training." Damian glared at Dick. "This imbecile came and awoken me."

"Don't call names, please." Edward reached down to clean off the last of dirt that Jason somehow kept getting on him only to find Tim in his place. "What? Jason!"

"I'm free...!" Jason rushed out of the room and his voice carried down the stairs. "Free...!"

"Alright, alright," Bruce picked up Damian before he could take off. "We're going to do our Christmas shopping today, meet up with the Queen Family, see Santa and then were going to have a family dinner somewhere nice."

"I decline."

"Mandatory." Bruce rushed the kid's hair as the little Alpha growled swatting his hands away before he was set down. "Go with Tim, he can tell you about Santa."

"Fine."

"No, I can tell them!" Dick ran over grabbing TIm's hand and Damian's hand. "Come on, I'll tell you all about Santa and his flying reindeer."

"His... what?" Damian made a face as they were dragged along. "They fly?"

"Yeah!"

\--

Damian's mouth was hanging open when Dick was done telling them about SSanta. Of course, Dick had assumed it was because of how awesome Santa was, the presets and how they were going to see him so he left his little brothers to go grab some food and get ready.

He rally should have waited for them to speak because Damian had taken some very different from the story.

"Drake, this unacceptable!"

"What is?" Tim asked stopping from where he was leaving. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Did you not hear Grayson?"

"About Santa?" Tim smiled a little. "He never came to see me when I lived with my mom and dad."

"Good!"

Tim frowned. "Huh?"

"Drake, the man breaks into homes once a year and leaves gifts for children?! I think not! Look at all that goes on in the world!" Damian ran to the bookshelf that he had bene given pulling out a book he had just rad a few days beforehand. "This is the Pied Pipper and he stole hundreds of children. I haven't been able to figure out who he is until now. It makes sense now."

"What?"

"The fat man has many names which is how he lures children into his nest of lies and hell with promises of gifts." Damia gave a dark glare out his window. "We must research this monster and figure out ho to stop him. However, it seems that our family believes these lies about a jolly man and his flying beasts."

"Santa is evil?"

"Yes!" Damian ran to grab the table. "Come, we will eat and read up on this so-called 'St. Nick'."

\--

Edward was sipping on his coffee when eh noticed that both his youngest kids were focused on their tablets with Tim nibbling apple slices and Damian viciously biting into a biscuit as his brow was furrowed up in construction.

"What are you two reading?"

Looking up Tim simply said. "Santa."

"Oh," Edward smiled. "We'll goo luck then."

"Indeed." Damian took another bite as if the biscuits deserved a horrible death. "There is so many stories about him."

Happy with the normal interest with Santa Edward got up to get more coffee missing the horror on Damian's face when Tim showed him picture of Ruldpoh the red nosed reindeer and when he turned back the two of them were leaning close together looking at something.

"Alright, you two eat up so we can go."

"Tt." Damian bit down hard on a piece of ham growling.

\--

Oliver stretched as he got out of the car before opening the back to let his kids out. Artemis and Mia ran out yelling 'Santa!' and Roy was next grinning up at him. Oliver gave him a hug before they walked to the back of the car where Diana was waiting with baby Conner in her arms.

Opening the trunk Oliver pulled out the stroller setting it up before his mate put the baby in buckling him up. As the six of them made their way to Mall so they could meet up with the Wayne Family.

Once inside Oliver grabbed Roy's hand before he could make a beeline for a shop he really liked. The Omega huffed before staying with the family. Letting go, Oliver, listened as his wife called up the others.

"Alright, we'll meet you there."

"Where are they?"

"By the food court. They're letting the kids pair off into twos to buy gifts so we can meet up and let the kids shop for each other."

"Good idea," Oliver picked up Mia sitting her on his shoulder as the Beta cheered. "Let's go!"

\--

"Alright, I'll take Jason and Dick," Bruce said looking at the store. "And you take Damian and Tim?"

"Sure. We'll trade off as we buy the gifts." Edward looked over his list that the kids had made for each other before looking up. "Oh look! It's-"

"ROY!" Jason grinned taking off as the redhead Omega ran towards him before the young Alpha was able to hold him into a tight hug laughing. "I didn't think ya ould make it."

"No duh," Roy pulled back before pulling out his phone. "Look at the new game Olie got me."

"Cool! I got it too." Jason pulled out his. "Hey, what level are you at?"

"Five."

"I'm on ten."

"Aw, on level ten you get that cool bow and arrow."

"Here," Jason took the phone before pushing buttons on both. "You can have mine. Don't tell Bruce but I like the guns."

"Okay," Roy leaned closer. "Thanks, Jay."

"Anything for you, Red." Handing back the phone he looked around. "Wanna come shopping with me?"

"Let me ask," Turning back Roy jogged the five feet to Oliver. "Can I go with Jason? Please?"

"Alright, buy stay close Edward." Oliver ruffed the Omega's hair but the Omega whined pushing his hand away before trying to fix his hair. "Aw, Speedy, maybe you need a haircut soon. It's down to your shoulders."

"No, Jason's likes it long." Roy smiled happily before turning to run off not hearing the strangled noise Oliver made as he gave Dinah a look. "I can come with you, Jason!"

"Yes!" Jason took his hand dragging him over to his family. "Roy's here!"

"Hello, Roy, nice to see you again." Edward gave the little Omega a hug. He liked when Roy was around because so army people thought that they were family. It made sense because they both have red hair and green eyes. "You're going to go with Bruce and the others alright?"

"Yes."

"Come on, Roy, let's go!" Jason took the Omega's hand dragging him into the store as fast as he could. "Bruce, we're going to the video games section!"

"wait for me." Bruce shook the others couple's hands. "Oliver, Dhian, good to see you but I better catch up with them."

"Keep a close eye on him."

"Roy will be fine,"

"I meant Jason, Bruce." Oliver scowled. "Because it's obvious where this is heading Mr. 'It's never gonna happen' man."

"Let it go, Oliver" Bruce resisted rolling his eyes walking over to here the three kids were as Dick had followed the other two. "Alright, pick out what you two are getting for Tim and Damian and Roy you can get a few things if you want."

"Thanks, Bruce."

\--

Edward held Tim up as he pulled down a few toys before setting him down. "Alright, those are the ones you want for Jason and Dick?"

"Yes." Tim let the action figures fall into the basket. "Can I get something for Roy too?"

"Of course you can. Alright, Damian what do you want to get your brothers?" Edward paused looking around before pausing seeing the little Alpha glaring at a Santa Clause toy. "Did you want to get that?"

"No," Damian turned around crossing his arms before walking over to them. "I wish to visit the swords section n of this store."

"You're not buying them weapons, Damian. How about some legos, video games, cars or something like that?"

"Tt." Damian glared at nothing before walking over to a shelf grabbing two random items off it and tossing them into the basket. "Done."

Sighing, Edward took out the two barbies and putting them back. "Come on, Damian, let's look for something they would like. How about?"

"Damian!" Mia came running down the aisle. "Santa's here!"

"Where?!" Damian looked around before looking back at the Beta. "Where?!"

"Come on, to the window, I'll show you!" She cheered excitedly as the ran up to the store window before pointing. "Look, he's walking to the sleigh."

Glaring out the window Damian growled seeing the fatman dressed in red and white, a large black belt an odd hat. He had a white beard and white hair with red cheeks and that horrible man was calling everyone a Ho.

Did he have no respect?!

"Damian, don't take off!" Edward ran up to them. "Oh, Santa's here!"

"Yes." Damian kept his eyes glued to his target as continued on hugging people, talking to them but no one knew that horror of this man apparently. As he continued to glare he turned back to see Drake just staring. "We need to observe him, however, do not engage contact."

"Okay," Tim blinked. "I don't see reindeer."

"They are probably eating the souls of others."

Tim shivered. "What else they can do?"

"I am not sure," Damian pulled out a page he had written. "I did find a Russian store about the evils of this man and how they call him Krampus."

Meanwhile, Edward was picking out gifts to give to Dick and Jason from Damian since the kid was too busy watching Santa. How could he blame them? They never heard of seen Santa os it must have been exciting.

Once he had enough gifts for everyone he picked up a few more that they were going to donate to charity before going to the window gather up the kids so they could meet everyone at the next store.

After hours of shopping both families sat down at the food court taking a break to eat lunch. As the adults talked Damian was making plans with Tim sipping on some soda leaning down to give his options and ideas, Dick was making faces to make the two beta of Queen family laugh, Jason and Roy were playing a game on they're phones.

Once it hit one in the afternoon they deiced it was time to see Santa.

\--

Bruce had Dick sitting on his shoulders as they waited in line. He was talking to Oliver as Tim was holding onto his leg refusing to let go as they slowly moved up in line. Damian was holding onto Edward's hand asking about which chimney Santa would come down and why did no one know what time it would happen.

Damian was also asking why they had to leave out cookies. The youngest Alpha was so distracted by the information he was getting that he had noticed they made it up to the front of the line or that his Omega brother was picked up and placed right on the demon's lap.

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas little boy! What would you like for Christmas?"

Tim went ridged. He pretty much became a stone as his eyes were huge and just staring ahead not saying a word. It wasn't until Tim let out a whimper of distress did Damian noticed and turned around just staring at the scene when something inside him snapped.

"Alright," Said an Elf. "Say cheese!"

\--

Jason, Dick, Roy and Artemis were laughing so hard a few of them ended up snorting at the continued to look at the picture.

The picture was snapped at a perfect time where Damian was yanking at the Santa's beard along with punching him, Bruce trying to pulling Damian off yelling at him, Edward having a look of shock on his face as he was trying to get Tim, who had started to aid Damian by biting down on the poor man's arm, two elves looking horrified and then there was the rest of the kids coming into to rescue Santa with Dick looking like he was going to cry at the beaten up Santa, Jason barking laugh, Roy holding back Mia and everyone around looking shocked.

"This one's a keeper." Jason grinned putting it into a photo book. "This is going to be awesome for next years Christmas cards."

"How are we going to explain to Damian that Santa isn't some kind of demonic force?" Edward sighed as he watched Damian building a trap by the fireplace along with having Tim help him but ht eOmega seemed more happy about stringing popcorn onto string for the tree and only handed Damian the tools he asked for.

"I have an idea but we need to tell Tim too. Damian got him to believe that Santa is after his soul."

"Of course this would happen." Edward sighed leaned his head against Bruce's shoulder. "First time they see Santa and all hell breaks loose... Well at least the Santa didn't press charges."

"Nope, I paid him and he won't be bothering us. However we may have scarred some poor people at the Mall for life." Edward sighed but smiled. "Well at least we know they work well with each other."

"After New Year's I'll start them as training partners." Chuckling a little he grinned as Damian started to block the fireplace. "I did that when I was little. Convinced that Santa couldn't come in if it was blocked and he'd have to come through my window."

Smiling a bit Edward watched the two a little while more before sitting up. "Well, shouldn't we get ready for the Christmas party?"

"Yes, I suppose. Are you sure we can't cancel and avoid the snobbery upper Class?"

"Hey, it's your fault you are Bruce Wayne, love." Edward laughed before he paused. "Oh god, I forgot we hired a Santa for tonight."

"Damn it." Bruce groaned. "I hope Damian won't kill him." 

\--

The manor was full of the Upper Class, well almost, since he had found out that Waynes had invited all the kids from Groupe homes, orphanages, along with those who were very poor. There was a huge tree littered with gifts for the poor.

Later the people invited from group homes and lower of the lower class found out that each child had revised three gifts each and not only that an account of what they liked had been included. It was going smoothly, the music, the food, the dancing.

Bruce and Edward mingled with as many people as they could while the kids ran around having fun. The many Nannies that had been hired keeping an eye on all the kids. As they continued on Edward saw Jason running around pausing before looking around.

"Are the Queen's here?" Edward whispered to Bruce. "I didn't see them."

"They arrived, but I think they need to take care of Conner. His stomach was upset so they went upstairs."

"That means that Jason has no idea where Roy is. Look at him searching all over the place. Kinda cute huh?"

"You do know that if they get together when their older Oliver is never going to let me live it down."

"You're telling me you didn't notice right away when the two first met that all they think about or talk about is each other? So much for the greatest detective."

"Hey, it took you forever to figure out who I was." Bruce grinned as they shared an inside joke. "Although I do like that we can flirt without the traps."

"Aw, do you miss them?" Edward laughed as they walked towards another couple. "Maybe we can do it again for old times sake."

"No, thanks. I don't need people panicking about Riddler popping back up again."

Dick was going around holding up stick with missltoe on it. He was holding it over married couples or those going out. A few times he got some people who liked each other to admit it with the little plant.

He spotted his parents about thirty feet away. Running over Dick climbed onto the back of a sofa holding it over them.

"Bruce, look up!"

Looking up Bruce chuckled before grabbing his mate and giving the Omega a full on kiss with DIck giggling loudly. Pulling back Edward flushed laughing before leaning up to kiss Bruce again before Dick took off.

After a while Dick had stumbled upon Jason and Roy playing a game as they sat in front of each other with both their hand held games. Both were so close they're bangs were touching both wide eyed trying to beat whatever they were playing.

Going up to them Dick held the plant over them grinning. "Look up you guys!"

Both of them looked up.

"Now you gotta kiss!" Said Dick loudly and only three feet from them was Oliver and before anything else could happen Dick put the plant a little lower. "Jason and Roy sitting in a tree-"

Reaching over Jason grabbed Roy's face before planting a kiss on the redhead before moving back with a huge grin on his face and Roy had a similar grin as he blushed brightly.

And then Oliver had a mini heart attack. "MY BABY!"

\--

Damian was trying hard to stay awake. He had a sword in his hands waiting on the sofa for the Fatman to come. Next to him Drake had already fallen asleep holding onto a Batman plushy. ON the floor both Tod and Grayson were out cold with Todd still grinning even in his sleep, but Damian wasn't sure why.

Slowly Damian dozed off. A little time passed when there was a jingle of a bell. Jumping up and ready to fight Damian saw the man standing there. However Damian froze seeing fatman place a gift down before turning to leave with a cookie in his hand.

Standing in front of his family he tried to kick the other Alpha hoping that Tod ould wake-up but the idiot rolled over mumbling and going back to sleep. The man looked at him before nodding and leaving.

Running to the fire place Damian turned the fire on high since it was only on low hoping to burn the man away but he knew that the other must be gone already. Gasping he turned around before inspecting the gifts the man left shaking them before picking up one that was for him and said to open it.

Glaring he poked at it before slowly opening in it.

It was a puppy named Titus.


End file.
